1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to integrated circuits, and more particularly to semiconductor devices controlling an input of data and to semiconductor systems including the same.
2. Related Art
As semiconductor devices become more complex, the process of testing semiconductor devices is also becoming more complex, and thus the amount of test time continues to increase.
In order to reduce test times and overall test costs, various methods for testing the semiconductor devices during an evaluation period of their reliability are being developed. For instance, a Test During Burn-In (hereinafter referred to as “TDBI”) process, which may be performed after the semiconductor packaging is carried out, is one of the test methods that can achieve faster test times at lower costs. The TDBI process includes a process for determining whether the semiconductor device normally operates or not by repeating a write operation with a simple pattern on a semiconductor device assembled in a package to apply excessive stress to the semiconductor device. For instance, during the TDBI process, the stress may be applied to the semiconductor device by repeatedly executing write operations with a simple data pattern for a long time (e.g., up to a couple of hours) at a relatively high temperature (e.g., up to about 100° C.) with a relatively high power supply voltage.
In order to efficiently test a semiconductor device before the semiconductor packaging is carried out, the semiconductor device may include a Built-In Self-Test (hereinafter referred to as “BIST”) circuit. In addition, the semiconductor device may also include a Built-In Self-Repair (hereinafter referred to as “BISR”) circuit to improve the semiconductor device yield, and repair circuits such as the BISR are widely used to repair defects detected by Wafer level Burn-In (hereinafter referred to as “WBI”) test. Here, the BISR circuit of a semiconductor device may include the BIST circuit, a Built-In Self-Diagnostics (hereinafter referred to as “BISD”) circuit, a Built-In Redundancy Analysis (hereinafter referred to as “BIRA”) circuit, or the like.